The present invention relates to golf equipment. More particularly, the present invention concerns golf shoe spike cleaners. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns vehicular mounted golf shoe spike cleaners.
The xe2x80x9cspikesxe2x80x9d of a golf shoe are elongated pointed shafts, which extend downwardly from the sole of the golf shoe. As is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, the cleaning of the xe2x80x9cspikesxe2x80x9d of golf shoes is a necessary task which must occur during the course of playing a round of golf in order to prevent slippage and obtain the proper footing.
Cleaning is necessitated by grass and other debris caught between the spikes. Usually the debris is removed through brushes, tees or the like. Today, with the advent of xe2x80x9cspikelessxe2x80x9d shoes cleaning of the soles of the shoes bearing these spikeless spikes becomes more imperative because of the easy loss of traction, especially where the grass is damp and/or recently cut.
Furthermore, and as is known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains, typically, spike cleaners comprise stiff brushes, usually found at the tee box, and which are mounted onto a post thereat. Especially at public golf courses, such spike cleaning brushes are intermittently and sporadically provided around the golf course. Because of the ever Increasing growth of the use of power cars or carts by golfers, the incorporation of a spike cleaner as an accouterment for such a golf cart offers the ability to provide a spike cleaner at all times to the golfer. The benefit to the golfer is, therefore, readily apparent. As is detailed hereinafter, the present invention affords such benefit.
Thus, and in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a golf shoe spike cleaner particularly adapted for use in association with a golf cart and which, generally, comprises:
(a) a frame for mounting at least one spike cleaner, thereto,
(b) at least one spike cleaner mounted to the frame, and
(c) mounting means for mounting the spike cleaner to a golf cart.
The present device may further include a plurality of spike cleaners, angularly disposed with respect to the horizontal or ground at a convenient angle for dragging a golf shoe thereacross.
In order to prevent debris from flying into the golf cart a shield is used to deflect the debris away from the cart.
The various features, advantages, and other uses of the present invention will become more apparent by referring to the following detailed description and drawings. Throughout the detailed description and drawings, identical reference numbers are used to refer to the same components shown in the multiple figures, in which: